Naruto, My Demons
by Oryxace
Summary: When Sasuke comes across an insane man who bears the Sharingan, hidden facts about the history of his clan will be revealed.
1. The Savage Man with the Sharingan

p class="MsoNormal"In the middle of a field of corpses a man dressed in ragged black clothes stood, panting, a bloody broken sword in his right style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe man's eyes were red, with a pupil, with three em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"komoe/em teardrop marks surrounding it in a circle, his black beard came down to his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJust as with many who had come before, he had slaughtered the caravan passing through this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHow long he had existed like this was a mystery to him, he scarcely thought of much other than fighting, and even his name had become lost to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe walked shakily toward the distant treeline, returning to the cave he dwelled in, tears slowly flowing from his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Unbeknownst to him, a man, also dressed in black but well kept, watched style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis right eye was the same as the man who had just slaughtered a caravan of merchants, but his left was a greyish purple, with a ripple pattern extending out from the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis black hair obscured his left eye, and he wore a black cloak over his clothes, hiding his one arm, and a sword hung from his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe had chosen not to intervene, just to be sure about the savage looking man, but now his suspicions had been style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey were most assuredly related./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNaruto snored at the desk in his office, he had been there all-night working, and finally had allowed himself a moment of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe had blonde hair, which was cut short, and three whisker marks across each cheek, a puddle of drool was slowly forming on his desk underneath his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis cloak was draped on the back of his chair, and he had unzipped the orange jacket he wore on a regular basis./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA knock at the door roused him, and he looked around with bleary blue eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Come in!" He finally said after taking a moment to orient himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA man opened the door, he was dressed in a tan short sleeved jacket, with a raised collar and long coat style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUnderneath his jacket, he wore a grey tank top and grey pants, he had a ring strung on a necklace around his neck and wore brown style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he had a half style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis name was Shikamaru, and he worked as the assistant to the Hokage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Shikamaru…" Naruto started, stopping himself when he noticed the hard look on Shikamaru's face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I've got news from Sasuke that you might find interesting."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe said as he tossed a scroll toward Naruto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNaruto caught the scroll, and unrolled it, quickly scanning over its contents, he froze./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Shikamaru, I'm going to need to leave the village for a little while…" He said, looking up at Shikamaru./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe was loathe to spend anytime away, what with the resumption of the Chunin exams coming style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey had been interrupted several months back when a trio of beings from another world arrived and kidnapped Naruto, intent on extracting an energy called em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"chakra/em from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaruto was the human vessel of a creature known as a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bijuu/em, a being of pure em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"chakra/em, and thus they had been most interested in capturing him and had tried to kill everyone style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe being living inside him was a nine-tailed fox named em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Kurama/em, they had not always gotten along, but they had reconciled over a decade ago, and were now good friends./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShikamaru nodded his head, "I say you needed some time off."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'll leave a shadow clone." Naruto told Shikamaru./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShikamaru shrugged, then left the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNaruto formed the hand seal required of his most famous em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ninjutsu/em, and a clone of himself formed from hisem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" chakra/em appeared next to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe clone looked and felt like him for all intents and purposes and would allow him to leave the village relatively style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was famous for being able to create thousands of these clones, and frequently had many helping around the village./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe walked out of his office and shut the door behind style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I should tell Hinata/em, he thought to himself, not wanting to worry his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis wife, the former heiress of the Hyuuga clan, was a powerful em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"kunoichi/em, and had attempted to rescue him after he had been captured for his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe had been hurt in the attempt, but not style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis children would likely worry about him too, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ok, maybe not Boruto,/em he thought to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe let out a sigh and scratched his head, his relationship with his son had improved after the recent incident, but he knew that it wouldn't entirely mend it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAfter Naruto had become Hokage, he hadn't had much time to spend with his family anymore, and while his wife Hinata, and his daughter Himawari accepted it, his son Boruto had taken it exceedingly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe knew Boruto felt somewhat abandoned, and no number of apologies would change style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanStill, his son was growing into a skilled em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"shinobi/em, and Naruto was immensely proud of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe exited the administrative building at the centre of his home village, which was only a village in name style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKonohagakure had grown into a massive city, with new commercial complexes built behind the massive stone faces of the current and past style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAll the growth had only been possible because of the peace Naruto had brokered a decade style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe began walking toward his home, which wasn't far from his office, and thought about what Sasuke must've been going through./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSasuke kneeled on a thick tree branch, monitoring the cave the savage man had gone style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUsing the power of the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em in his right eye, he knew the man was still inside, and he also knew the man was under a form of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Genjutsu/em was the art of illusion, essentially the ability to hijack another's senses and make them experience whatever the caster style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke couldn't break the illusion from a distance, but he was confused about how the man ended up under it in the first place./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLike Sasuke, the man possessed the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em, a genetic trait known as a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"kekkei genkai/em, it was a unique naturally occurring ability in Sasuke's clan, the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHowever, the eyes could be taken, and transplanted into people outside the Uchiha clan, which had happened numerous times over the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em when placed in a non-Uchiha would require a massive amount of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"chakra/em to use, much more than an Uchiha needed to use it, and could not be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis meant that while an Uchiha could return the eye to a normal, a non-Uchiha would be stuck with the red em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"komoe/em pattern and would constantly be using the eyes abilities./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em gave the user better kinetic vision, and hand eye coordination, allowing them to trace the path of flying projectiles, and the pattern of an opponent's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis same trait allowed them to read and copy the hand signs and jutsu cast by an opponent, allowing them to replicate style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe eye also gave the user the ability to see through em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"genjutsu/em and cast powerful em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"genjutsu/em in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor one who bore a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan /emto be placed under a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"genjutsu/em usually required another em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em user to cast the technique on style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHow this man had come under a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"genjutsu/em was a mystery to Sasuke./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe man was also definitely an Uchiha and had deactivated his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em after returning to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis had confused Sasuke, since he had thought only himself and his daughter, Sarada, to be the only living style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe had a lot of questions that needed to be answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNaruto appeared next to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Took you long enough." He said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What are we dealing with?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's remark./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"He possesses the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em, and seems to be using a blood based em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ninjutsu/em, it's possible he possesses more than one em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"kekkei genkai/em."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Do you really think he's a member of your clan?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSasuke's expression as neutral as it always was, but Naruto, who was empathic could feel a pool of conflicted emotions within Sasuke./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"He definitely has Uchiha blood in him." Sasuke said, keeping his reply short./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you sure it's not like Shin?" Naruto replied, he felt Sasuke tense at the remark./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"He's moving." Sasuke said, jumping down from the branch, and standing in front of the cave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNaruto followed, and decided to drop the issue of the man's heritage for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe incident involving Uchiha Shin, a man who was able to implant several em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em into his body, had been hard on Sasuke, though he hadn't said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe incident had also restored his relationship with his daughter, who had left in the village while he was searching for answers regarding a potentially massive threat to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe threat had come to a head when three beings arrived in their world and kidnapped Naruto in the middle of the Chunin style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe possibility of more coming was still fresh in Sasuke's mind, and he was worried about the peace his family and village enjoyed may be threatened again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe man emerged from the cave, his eyes looked normal, his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe quickly noticed Naruto and Sasuke, then roared at them, raising his broken sword, and activating his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke drew his sword, and Naruto allowed the power of his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bijuu/em to envelop him in a cloak of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe man looked at them, his eyes darting around, assessing his Naruto and Sasuke's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe dropped the broken blade, then closed his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSasuke saw a massive build up of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"chakra/em in the man's eyes and knew immediately knew what was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen the man opened his eyes, a new pattern had emerged, three spheres replaced the centre pupil, with tails extending out to the edges of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe phenomenon was known as a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mangekyou Sharingan/em, Sasuke also possessed it, though the pattern of his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mangekyou/em was different than the man before them, as it varied for each style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mangekyou /emenhanced all the abilities of the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em and gave the user access to new forms of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"jutsu/em, though it exacted a heavy toll on the body, and eventually resulted in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke activated his own em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mangekyou/em, and prepared for a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"genjutsu/em battle, which was usually how a battle between em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sharingan/em began./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDefying expectations, the man materialized the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo, /ema giant humanoid armour made of energy, that protected the user and allowed them to launch devesting style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke was already materializing his as the man rose into the air, still roaring at them, he acted like a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaruto was also materializing a giant out of his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"chakra/em, only his was a silhouette of his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bijuu/em style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBefore his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo/em was even complete, he lunged at Sasuke, attempting to rip Sasuke's em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo /emoff with the armoured claws of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke repelled him with a strong punch to the gut of the man's em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo/em, materializing a sword out of the energy of his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo/em, Sasuke prepared to counterattack./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNaruto began moving to restrain the man in his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo/em, to allow Sasuke to break the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe wrapped the tails of his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bijuu/em form around the man's em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo/em, the man seemed to realize immediately what was going on, and before he was even fully restrained, deactivated his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen flipping around midair, launched the black flames of the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Amaterasu /emat Naruto's em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bijuu/em style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe flames would burn until whatever was touching them was destroyed, Naruto allowed the sections hit by the flames to detach and burn style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSasuke quickly grabbed the man with his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo/em and restrained style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe man began to reactivate his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo/em, before he could, Sasuke made eye contact, and launched a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe man froze for a moment, then lost style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke deactivated his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Susanoo/em and caught the man has he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaruto deactivated his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bijuu/em form and dropped to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe man's breathing was ragged, and he looked like he had been fighting almost non-stop for a long time./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sasuke you can get him back to Konoha faster than I can." Naruto said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWithout a word, Sasuke activated the space time powers of his left eye, the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Rinnegan/em, and opened a portal back to Konoha, allowing the three of them to return in an instant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""We found a record on this guy."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShikamaru said, entering the Hokage's office carrying a pile of papers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""From where?" Sasuke asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Kirigakure."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Is he a shinobi with them?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, accepting the pile of paper./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""No, apparently he's a fugitive." Shikamaru answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Then why haven't we heard about him until now?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""I'm still trying to find that out." Shikamaru replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Find out immediately, tell them the Hokage is requesting the information." Naruto directed Shikamaru./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""I'll get right on it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShikamaru left the room, closing the door behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Just who is this guy?" Naruto thought aloud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Naruto, I'm concerned he may be an experiment from Kirigakure's dark days." Sasuke said to Naruto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Sasuke was referring to the days when Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist, was referred to as the 'bloody mist' style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlthough those days had past a long time ago, repercussions from the era could still be felt in the Shinobi style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNumerous atrocities had been committed during that era, and shinobi with em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"kekkei genkai/em had been style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhile there were no immediate records of human experimentation, it was not implausible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""I don't think we should speculate until we have more information." Naruto replied, sifting through the pages on his desk, "Besides, he could be another experiment of Orochimaru's that he neglected to inform us about. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe know he's conducted cloning experiments in the past."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Sasuke style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJust then, the phone on Naruto's desk style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSetting aside the paper in his hands, Naruto picked it up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Naruto speaking." He said into the phone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Naruto, this is Chojuro, the Mizukage/em."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe man on the other end of the line replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Chojuro was the current Mizukage, the leader of Kirigakure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Chojuro, we need information, now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I know, you must have a lot of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm sending a man who knows the one you have in custody, he'll be able to explain the situation to you better than I style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm also releasing all the records we have on him and his clan, you should get that shortly./em" Chojuro said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Thank you Chojuro, we'll keep you updated on the situation."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Naruto hung up the phone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""He doesn't know anything does he?" Sasuke asked, a hint of uncharacteristic anxiety in his voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""No, but he's sending over someone who does know style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith the thunder train, it shouldn't take long for him to reach Konoha." Naruto answered, "They're also sending us all the information regarding the man we captured."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Good, I'll start looking it over as soon as we have it." Sasuke said as he got up to leave the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Sasuke, you should go see style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNot only would it be the fastest way to get information, if he does prove to be an Uchiha, then you, Sakura, and Sarada are the only family he has."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""What about Shin?" Sasuke replied, with a bit of sarcasm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;""Sasuke you know what I mean." Naruto replied, giving him a stern look./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"It was unusual for Naruto to be the stern one in the relationship they shared, but Sasuke had obviously been rattled by whatever it was he had seen in this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke left the room, and Naruto let out a sigh, and leaned back in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe needed answers for the questions the presence of this man posed to the history of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf another Uchiha had survived, why hadn't they returned to Konoha?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhy was he a fugitive in Kirigakure?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd just who was this man?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. The Last Ketsu Uchiha

Matsunoki awoke, blind, and restrained on a bed. The initial panic he felt indicated to him that the genjutsu he had cast on himself had been released. After managing to calm himself down, he began to assess his situation.

First, he could feel everything, meaning he still had all his limbs, and he felt something covering his eyes, which would explain the blindness. He could feel something rolling in his eye sockets, so he likely still had both his eyes. Second, he was restrained in a manner that caused him little to no serious discomfort and was laying on a comfortable surface. Meaning he was either being restrained in some sort of hospital, or his captor intended to play mind games with him. Third, he felt a breeze, the sort that would come in through an open window, but he couldn't hear any birds. Since the air wasn't severely dry, he figured he wasn't in a desert, thus the lack of birds could indicate that it was night.

Fourth, he had no idea where he was, or how he'd gotten there. He assumed that when day came around he would receive some answers from whoever had him in custody. However, he didn't want to wait that long, he needed to get out before then. If the genjutsu had been broken, he had likely been unconscious for an extended period, meaning his captor may not expect him to be awake at all. This meant that he had an opportunity to escape, assuming they only lightly guarded an unconscious man.

He wriggled in his restraints, looking for a way to slip out of them, but they were done in a way designed to prevent shinobi from escaping. _They're smart_ , he thought to himself, _but not smart enough_. He weaved a hand sign with his right hand, and materialized a small blade made out his blood, which flowed from special lacerations on his arm. Using the blade, he cut the restraint, and immediately grabbed the cover over his eyes, restoring his sight.

He looked around, he was on a bed, likely some sort of hospital bed. The linens were pristine white, and there was a curtain drawn around his bed. He quickly severed the other restraints and crouched on the bed. He wove a series of hand signs and activated another technique. Channeling his chakra into his blood, he materialized a sphere, then dispersed it into microscopic droplets, and spread them out over the room.

The tiny droplets acted like echo location, he could feel the location of every single one of them and used them to assess the layout of the room. He was alone in the room, and there was an open window, with a moderate breeze blowing in. He extended his range into the hallway, and immediately he found someone, standing right next to the door. The individual was definitely a shinobi, meaning he had been captured by one of the shinobi villages. Unfortunately, his droplets were not distinct enough to read the man's headband.

Matsunoki took a deep breath, and pulled all the droplets back into his body, then opened his eyes. Immediately, he realized something was wrong, his vision was off. He cursed himself, this was likely the side effect of overusing his Mangekyou. He would have to worry about that later however, escape was the number one priority right now. He jumped up off the bed, and using his chakra, clung to the ceiling, and began moving toward the open window. He felt his head throb, another symptom of Mangekyou overuse.

He powered through it, and made it to the window, he dropped down onto the sill, and slipped out onto the wall. He began climbing down, if he could make it to the ground, he should be good to go. His room had been on the uppermost floor, but the building wasn't very tall, likely four or five stories at most. He quickly reached the ground, and dropped into a crouch, surveying his surroundings. He appeared to be alone, and it looked like he hadn't tripped any alarms.

He broke into a sprint, and quickly scaled the wall surrounding the hospital, before jumping down onto the street, and running. A split second later he hit the ground as though someone had tripped him. He used his forward momentum to roll, while simultaneously channeling chakra into his eyes to activate his Sharingan. He came up to the kneeling position with his fists raised, then wove two hand seals, and materialized two kunai out of his blood, one for each hand. He couldn't see anybody, or any tripwire.

He turned around and came face to face with a man dressed in a black cloak. He had black hair, which covered one of his eyes, and the other bore the Sharingan. Matsunoki leaped backward, and landed on his feet, kunai at the ready.

"Who are you?" The man asked, he made no attempts to threaten Matsunoki.

"Matsu." He replied, cautiously leaving out his full name and clan.

"What clan are you from?" The man asked, lifting his cloak and revealing a sword.

"Doesn't matter." Matsunoki replied, he stopped himself from insulting the man,

"The Sharingan is a unique kekkei genkai, limited to members of the Uchiha clan." The man said.

"Maybe I stole these eyes."

"I find that unlikely, since you can deactivate them."

Matsunoki cursed under his breath but did his best not to show any surprise.

"I know you have some sort of connection to the Uchiha clan, I need to know what it is." The man took a step forward.

Matsunoki cautiously stepped backward.

"Who are you?"

Matsunoki lowered his hands slightly, unsure of what to make of the situation, this man knew a detail about the Sharingan often overlooked. In addition, Matsunoki could feel an immense power in the man that he knew he was no match for.

"First, I need to know who you are." Matsunoki replied.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, last survivor of the Uchiha clan." The man shifted his cloak to cover his sword.

Stunned, Matsunoki hesitated. They were both Uchiha, but Matsunoki didn't know which branch this man hailed from. If he was from the main clan, there might be trouble. But, the man had said he was the _last_ survivor, meaning something had happened to this branch.

"My name is Matsunoki Uchiha, last survivor of the Ketsu-Uchiha." Matsunoki braced himself for an attack.

The man, Sasuke, simply deactivated his Sharingan. Surprised, Matsunoki raised his hands and prepared for an attack. Instead, the man extended a hand, in a non-threatening gesture.

"I've never heard of the Ketsu-Uchiha, but if it was a part of the Uchiha clan, then you have nothing to fear in this village, or from me." Sasuke said.

Matsunoki could sense several hidden presences around them, meaning other Shinobi had been alerted to his escape, and were standing by. He decided it was best to surrender, that Sasuke didn't know about the Ketsu-Uchiha boded well for his continued safety. He pulled his blood back into his body and put his hands up.

"I surrender, you can stop hiding now." Matsunoki said.

Six shinobi dressed in Anbu gear suddenly appeared around him. They had their weapons raised but made no moves to attack or restrain him.

"I know the Anbu don't give you this impression, but you're not our prisoner." Sasuke said.

Matsunoki said nothing.

"I found one reference to 'Ketsu-Uchiha' in our records." The intel division Shinobi said, handing Sasuke an old scroll, "Apparently, they were a branch family, created when the Uchiha absorbed another clan, which was known as the Ketsuoni."

"The Uchiha absorbed a clan?" Sasuke repeated the words as a question.

The intel division shinobi hesitated.

"The Uchiha rarely allowed outsiders to marry into the clan, what was different here?" Sasuke asked, the young woman.

"Apparently the Ketsuoni possessed a powerful Kekkei Genkai that rivaled the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The leader of the Uchiha at the time wanted to create an army of soldiers who possessed both that power, and the power of the Sharingan." The intel division shinobi replied.

"Was he successful?"

"According to that scroll you're holding, he wasn't. The power of the Ketsuoni's Kekkei Genkai was diluted when members of the clan reproduced with outsiders, none of the offspring were able to produce it to the level of pureblood Ketsuoni."

"So, he formed a branch family out of them instead?" Sasuke said, looking over at the Intel division shinobi.

"That would appear to be the case. Unfortunately, that scroll stops short of explaining what happened to them after they were created." The young woman answered.

"Thank you, you've been immensely helpful." Sasuke pocketed the scroll.

The young woman blushed slightly, "I- I was just doing my job."

Sasuke ignored the reaction, and left the room, considering the information.

The shinobi from Kirigakure was an older fellow, with greying hair, and a wicked scar across the left side of his face. He was formerly a member of Kirigakure's Anbu but had since retired. He sat across from Naruto and Sasuke in the office of the Hokage with a stern expression on his face, he had just presented a pile of papers containing a summary report of several of his old missions.

"The order came out of nowhere, from Lord Fourth, shortly after he came to power, we had no idea who these people even were." The man's face grew pained, "Despite having a powerful Kekkei Genkai, they were still civilians, and they had lived peacefully within the Land of Waters borders for decades."

"What did you do with the bodies?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the man's discomfort.

"We were instructed to gather them up and bring them back to the village, with as little damage as possible." The man replied.

Sasuke flipped through the pile of papers on the table in front of him, they were mission summaries, with the usual spiel on casualties and mission efficiency. Just as the man had said, the bodies had been kept mostly intact, with no damage to the head. It was clear to him what had happened to the Ketsu-Uchiha now, they had been killed for their eyes. What made little sense to Sasuke though, was that most of them hadn't possessed the Sharingan, according to the mission reports, they only used the blood based Kekkei Genkai. Unfortunately, to answer that question, he would have had to ask Obito Uchiha, the man who had manipulated the Fourth Mizukage for much of his time in power. However, Obito Uchiha had been killed during the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

As Sasuke reached the bottom half of the pile, reports of the Sharingan began emerging, until every report reported multiple Sharingan users.

"How long did this massacre continue?" Sasuke asked.

"The Shinobi Hunter Division received the order a few months after the Fourth Mizukage came to power, and actively pursued them until just before the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"Was the fifth Mizukage told about this?" Naruto asked.

"No, she wasn't, it was considered need-to-know for Shinobi Hunter members concerned with the case."

"What changed just before the Fourth War?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the man, feeling his anger rising.

"We tracked the last two members of the clan to the northern border region. We engaged and corned them, a mother and child. The child managed to escape across the border into the Land of Lightning, but we killed the mother. Since we couldn't cross the border we didn't pursue the child, but he was injured. We didn't think he had survived."

Sasuke stared at the man in silence, his expression was neutral, but he allowed the man to feel his killing intent.

"Thank you, you can go." Naruto said, noticing Sasuke's anger, "Stay in the village, if we need any more information, we'll contact you."

The man got up, bowed shakily, and left the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. Sasuke stood and walked over to the window of Naruto's office. He gripped the window sill, allowing his feeling of anger to quickly wash over him to maintain his emotional control, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. That the massacre had continued for so long infuriated him.

Naruto spoke first, "why was a branch of the Uchiha family in the Land of Water?"

"I don't know." The words were rare coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

"I think you should investigate this further, Sasuke, since it involves your clan." Naruto said, standing and walking over next to Sasuke.

Naruto placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Sasuke brushed the hand off and briskly left the room, without saying another word to Naruto.

For as long as Matsunoki could remember, he and his family had been hunted by Shinobi from Kirigakure. He had spent his childhood on the run with his mother. When they had been corned near the border of the Land of Water, and the Land of Lightning, his mother sacrificed herself, so he could get away. He had watched as his mother was cut down by Kirigakure Shinobi. That was when he had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan.

After escaping, he travelled for days overland, before finally collapsing within the borders of Shimogakure, the Village Hidden in the Frost. Shinobi from there had found him, and brought to a place he could rest, when he had recovered, he started running missions for them. Before long he had become a Jonin, and was well respected in his new village, all while concealing his heritage and true abilities.

He had left Shimogakure after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and travelled for a time. To cope with his memories, he had used his Sharingan to create a self-inflicted genjutsu, to suppress them. He had also progressively inhibited his emotions, until he felt almost nothing from killing, and was able to operate as an effective assassin. Unfortunately, something went wrong, his emotions flared after one of his comrades died, and the genjutsu became altered. He spent the next few years in a fit of genjutsu imposed rage.

Then, Sasuke Uchiha found him.

"Are you going to use that genjutsu again?" Sasuke asked him, after listening to Matsunoki's story.

Matsunoki was laying on the grass next to a canal that ran through the village. An escort stood a little distance away, keeping watch on him.

"No, I'm done with hiding from my problems, I need to deal with this now." Matsunoki replied.

"I'm assuming you want to return to Shimogakure then."

"Shimo was never my home, it was just where I ended up. besides, I'm not sure I want to return there after the state I've been in the last few years." Matsunoki looked at his hands, they were gnarled, and scarred.

He had lacerations from his elbows down to his wrists, between his fingers, and at the centre of his palms. They never healed, but they didn't bleed unless he wanted them to, they were a side effect of his Kekkei Genkai. When he wasn't fighting though, they were disconcerting to the people around him, since they were the colour of blood. Normally he wrapped his arms in bandages for that reason, but he hadn't had a chance to rewrap them since arriving in Konoha. He suspected they had puzzled the medical shinobi who looked after him.

"What will you do then?"

"Uchiha… Sasuke," Matsunoki said the name slowly.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I suppose we both thought we were the last Uchiha, but now we know we were mistaken for a very long time." He said, putting his hands down, and looking up at the sky.

It was a midday blue, the sun was high in the sky, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"I don't have any questions for you Sasuke, I don't need to know your story to know that the Uchiha are destined for tragic destinies. I've experienced enough of that in my own life, but I suspect you have many questions for me." Matsunoki said, looking over at Sasuke.

"Why was there a branch of the Uchiha clan in the Land of Water?" Sasuke asked almost immediately.

"Because of Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He drove our clan away for being of mixed blood, we kept the name Uchiha, but we changed out clan emblem to include the character for 'blood'." Matsunoki traced out the character for blood in the air above him.

Sasuke found it ironic that Madara had driven them out because of their mixed blood after what he himself had become during the Fourth Great War.

"Do you know why Kirigakure was hunting your family?"

"No, the attacks came out of nowhere."

The answer seemed to confirm Sasuke's suspicions, Uchiha Obito, posing as Madara, had likely ordered the attacks. That the family had been undisturbed for so long, and then suddenly attacked likely worked in Obito's favour. The Sharingan could only be awakened through states of heightened emotional tension, most often the feeling of being betrayed. Attacking a clan which felt it had a place in the Land of Water, would have immediately drawn out some of its members Sharingan eyes. For those inexperienced in its use, it would not have been a hard task to track and kill them, then the eyes would fall into the possession of Obito.

"Sasuke…" Matsunoki took a shaky breath, "What will happen to me now?"

"That's up to the Hokage to decide, but you will be safe until a decision is made." Sasuke assured the man.

Matsunoki stood up, then his eyes went wide, and he assumed a crouched stance. Sasuke whipped around to see the man he and Naruto had been talking to walking down the road. Before he had much time to react Matsunoki lunged at the man, his Sharingan active, and two red kunai in his hands. He buried the weapons in the man's chest and brought him to the ground.


End file.
